The exemplary embodiments relate to a screen, a method of manufacturing the screen, and a projector. More specifically, the exemplary embodiments relate to a screen-related technology suitable for a projector that displays an image when a light is transmitted through it according to an image signal.
In a rear projector that displays an image when light is passing through it according to an image signal, a transmission-type screen that transmits light is used. In the related art, projectors have been improved in their optical systems to have higher-definition and enhanced brightness. When the enhancements in definition and brightness are further advanced, scintillation may occur because the lights according to an image signal interfere with each other. Scintillation can be a factor in degrading the image quality because it produces a bright portion and a dark portion in an image regardless of an image signal thereof. The technique to reduce the occurrence of scintillation has been proposed in Japanese Patent Application Publications JP-A-2002-174860 and JP-A-2002-139799.
In the related art, scintillation can be reduced by increasing the extent of diffusion of light in a screen. For example, as disclosed by JP-A-2002-174860, scintillation in a screen can be reduced by adjusting the content of a diffusion material or the thickness of a diffusion layer. However, increasing the extent of diffusion of light in a screen causes mutual overlapping of picture elements, degrading the resolution of a projected image. Thus, the enhancement of image definition and the reduction in scintillation are incompatible, and as such, it is difficult to achieve a high quality image.
In contrast, according the technique disclosed by JP-A-2002-139799, the enhancement of image definition and the reduction in scintillation can be compatible. In order to achieve a high-definition image, a fine-scale light guide must be formed. However, it is difficult to manufacture a screen that incorporates a fine-scale light guide even with the technique disclosed by the JP-A-2002-139799. Further, JP-A-2002-139799 does not disclose a configuration for the reduction in scintillation and improvement of viewing angle characteristic.